Madam Moon's Magic
by brokenpens
Summary: Candles, scented water, and lots of bubbles. Where else for a impractical romance to begin than at a spa? HerDra pairing
1. I

Author's Note: Hm... I love Hermione/Draco Romance. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: tear I don't own these characters expect the ones not mentioned in the books.

Chapter One

Her mind felt heavy as she waited at the red light. Her temples were throbbing and her eyes were sore. It was the price of being one of the most famous writers in the wizardry community. Hermione Granger wrote the facts; she researched ancient witches and wizards and exposed the truths that were long forgotten. She hunted down myths and tracked down legends. There wasn't a thing Hermione couldn't figure out. She loved her job. It offered her a challenge and she was always learning something new, and both of those things she has loved since she was at Hogwarts. She graduated top of her class, as Head Girl. All of the professors said the same thing about her; she was driven. At only twenty-three, she had written ten books and forty-five articles.

As much as she loved her job, it was also stressful. She would spend countless nights pouring over old books and records, not stopping until dawn. She had to travel all over the world and never seemed to be at home for very long. She constantly had to argue with her peers and publisher over how she wanted her books to be published. And she was always putting up a fight with those who wouldn't let her research certain topics, the topics that were forbidden. But, no matter what, she never gave up trying to find truth. It was her obsession.

The light flashed green and she sped up the car across the intersection. Her light brown hair was hung back into a messy ponytail and her face was slightly pale from lack of sunlight. She spent many hours hunched over her desk in her home office. She was wearing a white blouse with black dress pants and black heels. She preferred to look as professional as she could, except her hair. She was never the one to have fancy hair. She still had the pictures of her when her hair was a bush, she was grateful it had tamed some since then.

Hermione hadn't spoken to her schoolmates in awhile, not since the war had ended. It was their seventh year at Hogwarts, and her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley faced the most dangerous wizard in history; Lord Voldemort. He had spread his terror over the wizardry world for what seemed like forever, until he made the mistake of messing with Harry. In a failed attempt to kill a baby Harry, Lord Voldemort was left as just a ghostly and weak figure. Harry's parents were dead, and Harry was left with only a scar of a lightening bolt on his forehead. In their years at Hogwarts, the trio faced life and death on a daily basis. They fought Death Eaters, betraying professors, dragons, a three-headed dog, a very large snake, car-sized spiders, a tempered tree, Dementors, and death itself. The three of them were very close, but after Harry has successfully gone up against Voldemort and won, they went their separate ways.

Harry became a researcher in the Dark Arts. He tracks down users of the art and stops them before things get nasty, like with Voldemort. He became a very talented wizard, and very powerful. Many fear him, and think he might turn out like his greatest enemy. But Hermione knows that Harry would never turn against them. His love for their beloved Dumbledore and what he believed in ran too deep for Harry to just turn evil. Dumbledore taught Harry many things about how to be the best he could, and for that, Harry will always love him. Harry eventually found love in another person as well, Ginny Weasley. She's the only sister of Ron and had always loved Harry. Their marriage was two years ago. Ginny was a very sweet girl and she gave Harry everything he needed. She also kept him in line with his temper. Ginny was one year younger, but she always proved much more mature then Harry. They lived happily together in the town where Harry was born.

Ronald Weasley was the second boy Hermione thought she had fallen in love with. The first was a Quidditch star named Viktor Krum. Both of these relationships ended with the boy not being ready for commitment. Ron had told her after she finished her first book that he wanted time to learn who he was in society, but Hermione knew better. Ron had become obsessed with Quidditch after being accepted on the England team. He played as Keeper, and never once let anyone forget it. True, he was a gloat, but he deserved it. She remembered the long hours he would practice, and how many times he would go to therapy to calm his nerves before games. He would stuff good luck charms in his socks and pray to every God in every religion. And it paid off, he became a very talented player. But in this whole process, he forgot about his feelings for Hermione, and left her. He now lives in London, alone.

After her breakup with Ron, Hermione had simply put men aside. She put her loneliness to work, using it to fuel her determination. She slowly forgot the feeling of wanting and loving another. Her friends at her publishing office had tried to set her up for dates, but most of them were disasters. She just had lost the desire of being in a relationship.

She pulled her blue Mercury into the parking lot of London's best spa and salon, Madam Moon's Star Bath. She climbed out and locked her car. She checked herself in the mirror and frowned. She was starting to hate being so plain and simple. She walked up to the door, a slogan was printed in cursive across the entrance. **_Madam Moon's Star Bath, where you're bathed in stars. _**She started coming here a year ago when her and her new best girl pal, Lana Feathers, dragged her here for a makeover. Hermione kept the business card, but got rid of the fake nails, highlights, and pumps that were included in her makeover.

"Hermione! Oh, sweetie, I heard about your adventure in Romania. I can't believe they wanted to throw you in jail for meddling with government documents." A chubby woman with bright red hair and rosy cheeks came hustling towards Hermione. Her eyes were heavenly painted with blue eye shadow and her lips were a deep red. She wore layers of flower printed silk and open toed sandals. Her wrists were drowned in beaded bracelets and her fingers were all wearing at least one ring. The only jewelry Madam Moon didn't like was earrings and necklaces.

"But I was meddling with government documents, Madam Moon." Hermione bent down to the shorter woman and placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled at her as she took her hand and led her to the desk.

"Such a risk taker, my Hermione is." She smiled proudly at the young blonde behind the desk, who gave Hermione a sweet smile.

"What will it be today, Ms. Granger?" Her hair was dyed to a golden blonde and her eyes were a mixture of gold, green, and brown. She had a soft tan with a wonderful figure. Her nails were a pink with white moons painted on them, and of course she wore a very fashionable white dress with a blue hem. Every man instantly fell in love with Dora Moon, the only daughter of Madam Moon. She was two years older than Hermione, but no one could tell. Her face was flawless, and she honestly didn't need makeup. But she still wore soft toners and lip-gloss.

"I want a private room with my usual bath and massage."

"Coming right up! Sally, will you take Ms. Granger to the back to get dressed and ready?" A very skinny brunette shyly came up to Hermione and smiled.

"This way, Ma'am." Hermione followed her into a room filled with white robes and towels. The girl was much too skinny, but Hermione said nothing. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun with chopsticks crossing through it. Hermione fitted herself into the fluffiest robe she could find. This spa was the only place Hermione found peace and quiet.

Back at the front of the spa, Madam Moon leaned over her daughter's desk and smiled. "That poor dear, she has so much potential. She could really be something."

"If she would let us." Dora replied as she penciled in an appointment. The salon wasn't as busy today as usual. Most of their costumers were wealthy wizards and witches, the ones who made a name for themselves.

"She needs a good man. Someone who will give her that challenge she loves so much. Someone who won't bore her, like those yuppies she always sets herself up with." The soft sound of scissors could be heard as a young man leaned over his client. The smells of shampoo and styling gel filled Madam Moon's nose as she breathed in a sigh. "If only the right man would show up." Dora smiled dreamily.

"Hermione really does deserve true love."

Draco Malfoy glided through the afternoon traffic without a care in the world. His blonde hair was slick back while he covered his gray eyes behind black sunglasses. His black Mercedes shone in the summer sun, as he drove one handed. He wore a black suite made from the finest designer, Draco loved everything and anything if it was the best. A cocky smile etched itself on his smooth face as the latest rock music blasted from his custom made stereo system. He loved to gorge himself in the finer things in the life, after all, he could afford it.

Draco came from a very wealthy pure blood wizard family. His mother, Narcissa, was a very quiet woman and didn't like attention much. She mostly kept to herself and didn't like to leave their mansion. She only came out to support her son. She lived on her own with the house elves, but she was doing better than Draco thought she would. His father, Lucius, wasn't very liked with his recent change in profession. Lucius had decided to become a mindless follower of Voldemort, while Draco choose to be a Quidditch player. Lucius was thrown into Azkaban prison and eventually put to death by Dementors. Draco still found himself enjoying life, whether his father was dead or not. He actually found life much more pleasant. Draco was assigned to the England team after he graduated Hogwarts. He played Seeker like he did for the Slytherin team. The only thing that seemed to be a cloud on his rather sunny life was he had to deal with Ron Weasley, who was also on the team.

In Hogwarts, Draco never got along with Weasley, or his friends. They were rivals in both Quidditch and school work. He would often tease the three of them, but only because they made him squirm. He didn't like all the attention Potter received just because he didn't die. He found Potter to be the most annoying wizard he ever met, besides Neville Longbottom. Then there was Hermione Granger, the only girl Potter and Weasley didn't drool over. Hermione was the smartest witch in their year, she made Head Girl while he had made Head Boy. He remembered how easily angered she got when he called her Mudblood. Their last year had been the most chaotic year any of them had had. He was grateful when the year was over.

Draco had many friends now that his face was plastered all over the place. But he never really found that one special girl that made him weak in the knees. He had thought Pansy Parkinson would make a good enough wife, she was pure blood and came from a wealthy family, but there was a small problem with the fact Draco couldn't stand her. She had a way of getting under his skin till he wanted to take a knife and peel it all off like a snake. He finally got rid of her after he made it big in Quidditch. He decided he would rather be single and famous, then tied down to the whore. He was still looking for a girl, despite his new career. He must have had a new girl in his bed before he could remember their names. He had many one-night stands and drunken love, but his heart still longed for that one special girl, his one true love.

He sped into the parking lot of Madam Moon's Star Bath. His tires squealed as he slammed the brake to a stop. He thrust open the door and placed a polished, black leather shoe on the pavement. He twirled his key chain on his index finger and he strutted into the spa. He winked at a few giggling teenage girls and walked to the front desk. Madam Moon and her daughter Dora smiled at him. He pulled his sunglasses down and gave Dora a smirk.

"Hey, beautiful." She blushed at him while Madam Moon stood up to him.

"Draco! Look at you! You're getting more like a man every time you enter my little shop!" She cooed over him for another couple minutes before Dora asked what he would like.

"My usual. I feel extremely tense after that win over Brazil." He gave her another cocky smirk and she blushed slightly as she wrote on her note pad.

"And what a win that was! I was there when you caught that snitch!" Madam Moon was like everyone's bragging grandmother. She treated all her costumers like family, and maybe that was why so many celebrities or other famous wizards came to her spa so often. The atmosphere felt like home.

"Eh, it was nothing." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned his elbow against the desk. Dora snapped at Sally who came blushing towards Draco.

"This way, Mr. Malfoy." He gave her a wink and followed her down the hall to the changing room. Madam Moon watched him leave with a silly grin on her face.

"He's such a confident young man. And why shouldn't he? He has the world at his polished feet." Dora put her pen behind her ear and leaned over the desk to her mother.

"But he's still alone. I read in the magazines he was seen with three different girls in the same hotel. I bet they were all one night stands." Madam Moon snorted.

"That's no way to live, playing with your heart like that. He needs a good, strong willed girl to put him in his place! That boy needs to know he can't get away with anything, and I bet a smart girl could do that." Dora sighed as she leaned against her arm.

"There isn't a girl in the world who can handle that man." Madam Moon rubbed her chin in thought, then smiled rather devilishly.

"I know a girl who can, but she'll need a little push."


	2. II

Author's Note: And the fun begins!

Chapter Two

Hermione sat crossed legged on the bench in the waiting room while reading a magazine. Her feet were bare and her hair was still the same as it always was. She had removed all her clothing except the robe, which is the dress code at the spa. The magazine she was reading had caught her eye, or more like the face on the cover.

"Draco Malfoy: The Quidditch Playboy." His face was under the headline. He was posing with his cocky smirk, which Hermione remembered all too well. His blonde hair was let loose, hanging into his soft gray eyes. His chest was bare, revealing his well-toned abs. She raised an eyebrow. _He sure is good looking. _She cursed herself for thinking that about the snake that taunted her so horribly when she was younger. She flipped to the article inside about him. In the center were three different pictures; each was of him with a different girl coming from a hotel. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Haven't changed a bit, have you Malfoy?" She un-intentionally asked out loud to what she thought was only herself.

"I suppose not." She shot up and found the figure of her childhood enemy. He was covered simply in a robe that matched hers: all white with a blue moon on the upper left side. He smirked at her as he took a seat across the room from her. She narrowed her eyes at him. _Of all the people to run in to, it has to be him. _"It's been such a long time we've had a chat."

"Surprised you know who I am." He laughed at her and threw a different kind of magazine at her. Instead of celebrity gossip and fashion tips, it show cased political views and scandals of past government officials. Hermione noticed her name on the cover. "The Real Tom Riddle by Hermione Granger" Hermione blushed as she noticed a small, but noticeable, picture of herself under the title of her first big breakthrough.

"It was a hit." She looked back up at Draco and frowned.

"Who knew you read this sort of stuff?" He smirked.

"Who knew you read that sort of stuff?" She tossed the magazine with Draco's face on it aside and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing better to read." He frowned and turned to look away from her. It's true, he had heard all about her career. She had become quite the controversy after her story about Lord Voldemort and his past. But she didn't stop pushing limits after that; she kept digging deeper and finding even more mysterious truths. Draco had even read a couple of her articles. He had to admit, the girl could write.

Hermione had also been aware of Draco's success. She was after all, a fan on the team he played for. She had been to the games where he earned his fame, in support of Ron. Ron would constantly complain about how is hogged all the cameras and press to himself, but Hermione kind of always thought Ron was just jealous.

Draco glanced over at Hermione. She had grown up since the last time they met in person. The last time he saw her face to face was when they were Heads. Her hair was shorter, and piled up on her head with chopsticks. Her face was plain, with no makeup at all. Her lips were a nature red, and her skin was a pale cream color. She had a slender figure with all the right curves. He blinked a couple times to remind him of who he was checking out. Hermione had also noticed the man who she remembered as a boy. But she would never, never admit that to him.

Draco sighed and stretched his arms. He laced his fingers together and popped his knuckles, earning a glare from Hermione. He smiled innocently and leaned back into the wall. He couldn't help but watch her. He was fascinated that a girl like her found time for beauty rest.

"Shouldn't you be pestering a guard of some forbidden library?" Hermione returned the comment with a sigh.

"Honestly, I was only doing my work. The library shouldn't even be off limits. It's a wonder what they're hiding in there."

"Things that aren't meant for little girls."

"Oh, shut your trap. You don't have the slightest clue about anything. It's best you stick to topics that involve Quidditch, women, or cars. Oh, and of course, money." Draco laughed.

"You're a very arrogant person."

"You have no room to talk, Malfoy."

"Good thing you haven't forgotten my name."

"How can I? It's only tattooed on the backside of every female in this spa!"

"Really? You don't say? Maybe I'll have to ask a few of these females to show me." Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Pervert."

"I'm young, it's expected of me."

"For a whore. But any respectable woman expects much more." Draco raised an eyebrow. Hermione was starting to think her day off wasn't going to be much fun.

"And what respectable woman are you speaking of? Perhaps, you?"

"Get over yourself."

"Maybe it's you who needs to get over me."

"No, I'd actually have to have a thing for you, to need to get over you."

"You know you can't resist my charm."

"HA! What charm? You really think you have charm?"

"I think I have a lot of things."

"Including a fat head."

"But a handsome fat head."

"I guess you only think that because the tabloids say so?"

"I think that, because I know it's true."

"I think your ego has gotten as big as Fluffy."

"Fluffy?"

"Oh… nothing." Hermione had forgotten the three-headed dog; Fluffy was a secret from the rest of the school. Her, Harry, and Ron had gone up against the mutant giant in their first year. None of the other students had heard of Fluffy.

Madam Moon came hustling into the waiting room with a stack of towels and a motherly smile. "Hermione, dear, your room is ready. And so is yours, Draco. Both of you follow me!"

((&))

Hermione relaxed on her stomach as a short black haired girl rubbed her shoulders and back. Today was supposed to be about relaxation, and heaven knows Hermione needed it.

The spa was strictly used for wizards and witches, no muggles knew about it. To them, it was disguised as a run down warehouse. And who really wants to go inside a creepy building? But if you possessed magic, you're eyes weren't fooled. Madam Moon placed the enchantment on the spa so she could dedicate her magic to her wizard costumers and not have to make sure a muggle wasn't around.

The room Hermione was in was filled with the sounds of running water and birds, another enchantment place by Madam Moon. The room had a nature feel to it, which is what Hermione ordered. She liked the outdoors, and it made her feel relaxed. So why not bring it inside the spa? Madam Moon was talented with relaxing and soothing spells and potions. That was why the spa was so famous. Madam Moon could relax even the most tensed and stressed witch or wizard in the world. All she need to know was what they found peaceful and enjoying, and then presto! They were filled in a room that suited them, right down to their favorite smells.

Her day was almost perfect, with the exception of running into Malfoy. It didn't surprise her Malfoy would go to a spa she always knew he was into his looks. It really had been a long time since she had seen him in person. He looked a lot like he did at Hogwarts, just a lot more muscle. She wondered if he got stressed out too. With all the fame and money, it must be hard for him to be alone. She snapped back to reality and remembered she had almost felt sorry for the only person in her life she hated more than Voldemort.

((&))

Draco let out a small groan as the masseuse's hands rubbed his sore muscles. He closed his eyes; his whole body was still tense from the match. It took a lot out of him to practice with all his strength, and then play with all his strength and more. He pushed himself to his limits every single match, but it paid off. He brought honor back to the Malfoy name, after what his father had done. He was known as the driven, talented, and suave Quidditch star. His name was everywhere. Well, almost everywhere.

The muggle world had never heard of Draco Malfoy before. When he drove down their streets, they didn't give him second glances or high piercing shrieks. It was like he was a no body, but he wasn't. He was someone big, muggles just didn't know it. For some reason, he kind of wished they did. He felt like the whole world should know him.

But nonetheless, he was still famous in his world. Young witches sent him love notes all the time, and wizards would beg for an autograph. At least he had that. He always wanted more, but that was just his nature. He didn't know when it was enough. It was stressing to make sure he didn't lose a match. He couldn't afford to lose his fans, he had to stay the best.

His thought drifted off in a new direction, Hermione Granger. She really had become quiet a woman. She tackled subjects that everyone else just left alone. She wasn't afraid to put herself on the line, and that impressed him. She had an intelligence that surpassed most others, even his. She was the kind of girl all the guys considered off limits, simply because she wasn't tame. Draco figured there wasn't a single guy out there who could control her. He cursed under his breath when he thought of her in the robe. She did look good. Actually, Draco thought she looked great. She had a down to earth feel about her, and it made her beautiful. Draco sighed and opened his eyes. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about her, after all, he was supposed to hate her.

((&))

Hermione felt the cold floor under her bare feet. She thought the sensation felt good as she walked into the room. It was filled with candles and a warm, thick aroma. The air smelled of rain and lavender, but there was a smell Hermione wasn't used to… honey. **_Maybe she got it mixed up._** Hermione's spa bath was usually just the fragrance of rain and her water was always milky with salts and potions that smelled like fresh lavenders, but now honey was added to the mix. The room was only lit with candles, and small lamps that lined the walls. It was a very dark room, but Hermione loved it that way.

She peeled off her robe and dipped her feet into the water, it was the perfect temperature. She rested her head on her shoulders and let the steamy air fill her nostrils. She felt like she was having a taste of heaven. She slowly lowered her body into the water, till it came up to her shoulders. She leaned her head back on the side of the bath and closed her eyes. **_Finally, I'm all alone._**

"Enjoying yourself, Granger?" She sat straight up and the voice cut the silence. Hermione had almost fallen asleep. Standing next to the door was Malfoy, wearing his famous smirk, and Sally, who was blushing profusely.

"I said private!" Sally flinched and stumbled to say something.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Granger… I'll get Madam Moon at once." She hurried and left the two alone.

"Wait! Come back! Get him out of here!" Malfoy laughed and took a few steps forward. "Stay back, I mean it." Hermione glared at him as he made no show of fear.

"Afraid I might see something?"

"Get out. This is my room"

"But dear Sally said this was my room."

"There was a mix up. Smell that? That's rain, my favorite scent. See? This room was prepared for me."

"I also smell a hint of honey, which is mine." Hermione stared at him. He was right, honey was defiantly floating around with her scents. She glanced around and saw a second bath, filled with steamy water. **_Why didn't I notice that earlier? _**

"Just get out, Malfoy. I refuse to share a room with you."

"Don't flatter yourself, I don't want to share a room with you either."

"Then get out!"

"You!"

"No, I was here first!"

"So? It's not like there isn't another room for you."

"Same goes for you, but since I'm already in the tub, you should be the one to leave."

"Oh? Really?" Draco untied the sash around his waist and let the robe slide off his shoulders.

"Malfoy! What are you doing!"

"I'm getting in the tub."

"No! You can't!"

"I can, and I am." Hermione covered her eyes and sank deeper in her tub. She bit her lip, she only caught a glimpse of his bare body. But it was enough to make Hermione blush to the color of an apple.

**_Girls would kill to see this…_** Draco watched as Hermione covered her eyes with her hands. He slip deep inside the honey scented water and splashed it towards Hermione.

"I guess I can't leave now." Hermione peeked up from her hands and once she noticed he was covered by the water, glared very coldly.

"Great, now what are we going to do? You couldn't have just left could you? No, you had to be an ass and have it your way."

"That sounds a lot like you too."

"I'm not like you."

"Oh, yes, you are."

"Example?"

"You never take no for an answer. You never let anyone get the better half of you. You're always expecting people to do what you say. And, of course, you like to pamper yourself."

"I don't pamper myself."

"What do you call going to a spa?"

"I call it a vacation, which you're ruining."

"I'm not exactly having a great time with you either."

"Just leave!"

"I can't." He leaned back against the side of the bath and closed his eyes, completely ignoring Hermione. "Plus, I don't want to."

((&))

Madam Moon smiled as Sally came hurrying to the front of the spa. "Are they in the bath room?" Sally nodded quickly.

"I think they're going to kill each other, you shouldn't do this…" Dora pleaded with her mother.

"Don't be silly. I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so…" Madam Moon winked at her daughter.

"I work miracles."


	3. III

Author's Note: Yeah.. Don't own 'em, but I sure do love these guys :) Thanks so much for reviewing.

dramioneshipper: Thanks a lot hug

howdygirl: Do not worry, I shall continue!

flip chick: Thank you. smiles

goldenlioness1102: You're a sweetheart, thanks.

FortunaMinor: Here's the new chapter you were waiting for.

Inu-yasha-luver-gurl: Aw, thank you! I hope I don't disapoint you with this new chapter...

StarrCat: Yeah, I usually don't like adding muggle things either. But a spa... who can resist?

Orlandoroxmysox: I'm a little worried this chapter itsn't that great... maybe? no?

iluvsmallville1: giggles Thanks! So sweet.

hpgwlover444: Wow... thank you so much for your review. Kind of gave me a boost of... confidense? Haha, anyways.. you're so sweet! Thank you a lot. Hope you keep reading.

Anyways... So this chapter is mostly just dialoge. I didn't plan it that way, but I decided there should be at least one chapter purely conversation. So... here it is. takes a deep breath

Chapter Three

"God… where is she!"

"Calm down. It's not like this is killing you."

"Maybe it is."

"You're acting like a child."

"It's your fault, you could have just walked out of the room. But Heaven forbid Malfoy be decent for once."

"At least I don't whine like a three year old."

"Pipe it."

"Pipe it? Who says pipe it?"

"I do."

"Ugh, and I thought you were immature before."

THUD 

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Calling me a three year old!"

"So you threw a candle at me!"

"Did I miss?"

"Actually, that was a pretty good throw."

"Really? You think so?"

"Where did you learn that?"

"I had to learn to aim if I was going to be Harry's friend."

"Ha, that's true. Wait a second…"

"Oh… my…"

"Did that just happen?"

"It must be the fumes…"

"And of course all the water…"

"It's not our fault."

"Exactly."

"I mean, we couldn't control having a normal conversation in such a relaxing state."

"No one could."

"Let's just forget it happened."

"Forget what happened?"

"Clever." Hermione leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling. **_Lana will die when she hears about this. _**

"I wonder if someone had a stroke and everyone forgot we're in here."

"Who's complaining now?"

"I'm more worried about the money. I paid for privacy."

"You'll get a refund, don't worry your pretty little head off."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Try disgusting."

"But you just said…"

"I said disgusting. I don't know what you heard, but I know what I said. I think you're hearing things. Or maybe hallucinating. You should get that checked out."

"Embarrassed?"

"Sick."

"I don't think so."

"I do, trust me."

"Do I really make you sick?"

"I could vomit my intestines as we speak."

"Harsh, Granger."

"Harsh? You don't know harsh."

"Still bitter about the Mudblood business?"

"It's a tender subject."

"Did I scar you for life?"

"Ha! Only physically. I still remember that 'joke' you played on graduation."

"I told you that was an accident."

"Oh, right. You just happen to drop a fortuitous beaver on my head that was extremely volatile. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking making you Head Boy."

"He was thinking logically. Is your ear okay? That beaver sure did a number on you."

"I'm not deaf, so I guess I'm fine."

"Obviously."

"I'd prefer the beaver over being tapped with a ferret any day. Beavers are cuter."

"So is that why you insist on looking like one?"

"Kind of how you choose to resemble a ferret?"

"I vaguely recall looking like a ferret."

"Oh, I sure do! You even squealed like one! Do you think you could make that sound you made when Moody sent you flying?"

THUD

"OOWWW! That was my head!"

"It's difficult to miss, with it being so large."

"I didn't know you used facial cleanser…"

"Give it back."

"No. You threw it at me, I keep it."

"Well, I guess I'm doing you a favor… you sort of need it."

THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD

"What the hell, Granger! Stop!"

"Only because I ran out of things to throw."

"Have you ever heard of taking medicine for that PMS rage of yours?

THUD

"Stop it! I thought you ran out of things to throw!"

"I remembered I still had your facial cleanser."

((&))

"What makes you think they'll fall in love?"

"Dora, my dear, I know they won't now. They're too immature, but later on…"


	4. IV

Author's Note: Yay! An update! (dances) Wow. Sorry. I'm hyper. I haven't slept in like... forever and I'm all wacked out on caffine. O.O hehehe. Anyways... I've been doing a lot of work on my other story, so I sort of didn't have time to update this story. Until now. Yippiefor weekends! Plenty to time to type.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Draco or Hermione or Harry or Ron or anything other character I might mention in here that's in the Harry Potter books. But I do OWN Madam Moon and her daughter. .

Chapter Four

"I'm going to kill her." Draco crossed his arms over his chest. Hermione hummed to herself, trying to ignore the boy next to her. "She knows I hate sharing my relaxation with others, least of all you, Granger." Hermione closed her eyes and kept humming. "This is supposed to be my time to get away from people, not to be trapped with the person I find most incapable of have a decent time with." Her humming proceeded to get louder. "I bet this is some sort of… torture. Zabini most have had something to do with this, only he would come up with something like this. He's good, if this was his idea." Hermione began to sway her arms with the melody of her humming, completely blocking out Draco. "Today couldn't get more annoying, unless Potter showed up. Then my whole week would be ruined." Hermione raised her voice as she began to move her shoulders to the beat of her hums. "Bloody hell, Granger! Shut up!"

"Say something?" Hermione innocently glanced over at him; he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'd shut up if I were you, I'm the one with plenty of objects to throw." Hermione giggled and splashed her water at Draco.

"You're so scary when you're mad."

"Great! Now your nasty water is mixed with mine."

"Aw, poor baby." Draco glared at her. He clutched the bottle of bath salts and gave Hermione a threatening stare. "Oh no! Please! Anything! Just not the bath salts! I'll do whatever you say! Oh, please have mercy!" He dropped the bottle to the floor and tossed a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"Very intelligent, Granger."

"I'm sorry, are you mad now?" Hermione made a pouting face as she leaned to the side of her bath.

"Furious."

"Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Draco turned to face her.

"What's with you?" Hermione smiled widely.

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting odd." Hermione shrugged and leaned back into her lavender water. A silence settled between them, the first silence since Draco entered the room. Hermione's mind wandered a little, drifting off into thoughts of the man next to her. She had only heard rumors of what his life was like, but she wondered what he was like in reality. Little did she know, that man was thinking about her too.

Draco didn't know what overcame him, but he couldn't help thinking of Hermione in the tub next to him. _Granger. Naked. Alone. With. Me. The things I could do… _Hermione shrieked, causing Draco to jump.

"What the hell!" Hermione's face was flustered as she glared angrily at him.

"Pervert!"

"WHAT! I didn't do anything!"

"You honestly think after saying that, you didn't do anything!" Draco's eyes widened.

"You…you mean… I said that…out loud?"

"Every. Word." Draco moaned and covered his face with his hands. "Embarrassed?"

"That's ridiculous! I'm just ashamed to be thinking like that about **you**." Hermione snorted.

"Right. Whatever you say. Just so you know, I'm not like the other girls you've been seen with."

"Of course you're not." Hermione glanced over at him.

"Was that a compliment?"

"No! Don't take it that way. What I meant was, that no you're not like them because you're a uptight priss."

"Sure, Malfoy. Go ahead and try to cover up what you really meant."

"Don't jump to conclusions."

"Too late."

"Ah! How more annoying can you get?"

"Tons more. Want to see?"

"God, no."

"Ya sure?"

"Aren't you supposed to be some esteemed writer? A mature, well educated, and practical political opinionated woman?" Hermione laughed.

"You think I'm all that?"

"It's what the papers say about you."

"Don't always believe what the papers say, Malfoy. If I believed what the papers said about you, I'd think you were some hopeless romantic, charming babe. But we both know that can't possibly be true."

"I am babe."

"For you to be saying that… really shows your intelligence."

"Oh? And you haven't really been showing off yours either."

"I wonder if it's possible to kill someone by just praying really hard."

"You're the one acting like a toddler having a fit in a toy store."

"God, if there's one thing I want in life, it would be a dead Draco Malfoy. I won't ask for anything ever again. Oh, and if you could somehow incorporate a beaver in his brutal murder, that would great."

"Honestly, I don't see how anyone could find your company anything but a bother."

"Oh… and if you could please let it be slow…"

"And just two days ago, someone was talking about how they wish they had the determination and drive Hermione Granger has. Ha! Wait till they hear what you're really like."

"Very slow…."

"I think they would quickly change their mind about you. You always were less than what people actually thought you were."

"With lots and lots of pain… from toothpicks…"

"But I can guess why you choose the career you did. I mean, you always had a knack for nagging people."

"Dull toothpicks…"

"Nag, nag, nag."

"In regions only Pansy Parkinson knows by heart…"

"You're sick, Granger."

"Sh! I'm trying to have a moment with God!"

"God doesn't grant murder, you git!"

"And I thought everyone made exceptions for Malfoys."

"Very clever, Hermione."

"…."

"…."

"Hermione?"

"Shut up."

"You called me Hermione."

"Shut. Up."

"My first name…"

"Congratulations. You win a prize for remembering your name."

"Does that mean I can call you Draco?"

"You do, and you die."

"Draco."

"Stop…"

"Draco?"

"I mean it…"

"Draco!"

"…."

"Draco, Draco, Draco… DRACO!"

SPLASH

"Missed… Draco…."

SPLASH

"Wow, you suck. I thought you were supposed to be a Quidditch player? Draco."

THUD

"I am."

"…"

"Did that hurt?"

"…."

"I warned you."

"…"

"Serves you right."

"…"

"Granger?"

"…"

"GRANGER?"

"…"

"Her… Hermione?"

"…"

"Shit!" Draco climbed out of his bath and ran to Hermione's. Hermione was slouched against the side, with bubbles covering up all the inappropriate places. Draco panicked when he saw a bloody spot on her forehead, where his bottle of facial cleanser had made contact. He cautiously raised her head in his arms and softly patted her face. "Hermione… Granger… wake up!" Hermione twitched and slowly opened her eyes. At first, she made no notion of having noticed a naked Draco was holding her. Until…

"Bloody hell, Malfoy! Get off of me!" She jerked away from him and pushed him. He slipped on the floor and landed on his rear.

"Ow!" He rubbed his butt and glared at Hermione. "And to thank I was worried you were hurt."

"Aw, why thank you. But put some clothes on. I'm getting sick over here."

Author's Note: It looks they are going to be spending a lot of time in the bath... O.o I'll make the next chapter with more progress. But I couldn't resist the arguring romance between them.


	5. V

Author's Note: Another wonderful addition to Madam Moon's Magic! (crowd cheers) Alright, so maybe there isn't really a cheering crowd. But I can dream.

Let the love begin!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

Draco marched right up to the front desk. He was only wearing the spa bathrobe, and a very angry facial expression. Never in his entire life, has anyone make a mockery of him. But, somehow, Hermione Granger pulled it off.

It was right after he fell on the floor. He was naked, and quickly dressed in a robe to cover himself. While his back was turned, Hermioneslipped quietly from her bath and alsodressed herself. When Draco turned back around, he wasn't expecting Hermione to beat him over the head with a back scratcher. He panicked and ran for the door; Hermione really was a tough woman. When he finally realized he was in the hallway instead of the spa room, Hermione had already locked the door. Normally, Draco would burst in using a spell. But Madam Moon had strict rules about no wands in the spa area.

Draco slammed his fist on the counter, causing Dora to jump. "Mr. Malfoy! Is there a problem?" Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"Where am I, Dora?" Dora blinked a couple times. Was this a trick question?

"You're… in the lobby." Draco nodded slowly.

"And where **should** I be?"

"In… your bath?"

"Ah, yes. In my bath… why aren't I there anymore?" Dora stared at him, but he showed no emotion directly on his face.

"I have no idea, Mr. Malfoy."

"I do. It's because of that vile woman, Hermione! She locked me out of my own spa treatment! Either you get **her** out of there, or you'll have one angry and very powerful costumer to deal with." He was looking directly at her this time. His eyes were flaming with frustration and his mouth was a thin line. Dora frowned; she had no idea what to do.

"I really don't know how I'm supposed to do that. It's her bath as well."

"And whose fault is that? Yours!"

"Mr. Malfoy, please calm down…"

"This is your fault my day is ruined. I can't even relax **one day **without some whacko female on my case! You get that woman out of **my** spa room right this instant!"

"Has she locked the door?"

"Well, gee. Don't you think I thought of that! Of course she locked the door! If she hadn't, I'd be in there!" Dora calmly nodded her head.

"And how exactly did she lock you out?" Draco glared into Dora's eyes.

"She's a beastly woman. She practically picked me up and threw me out!"

"Well, if the door's locked, there really isn't much I can do."

"What! This is **your** spa! Can't you do something! Have some authority! Call the police! Drag her out! Use a wand!"

"Calm down, please. We have other costumers. I can't just barge in, you see, it's our policy not to. It's in the contract. If a costumer locks the door, then we can't go in without their permission."

"A load of rubbish! Get. Her. Out!"

"Have you tried reasoning with her?"

"There is no reasoning with that witch. She's as stubborn as an ass!"

"I HEARD THAT, YOU PRAT!" Hermione called from the back of the spa. Draco spun around and stomped to the door and pounded his fists against it.

"GET OUT!"

"NO!"

"YOU'LL REGRET YOU DID THIS, GRANGER!"

"THIS IS MY SPA! GO AWAY!"

"IT'S MINE TOO! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"NO!"

"Please… I can't have you two yelling like this. It's…"

"I MEAN IT, GRANGER!"

"LIKE I'M WORRIED WHAT **YOU'LL** DO!"

"Please, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy…"

"THAT'S IT! I'M COMING IN THERE AND YOU'RE NOT STOPPING ME!" Draco took a step back from the door and concentrated very hard on the room on the other side. Draco was about to attempt Apparition. He had received his license during his school years, and was very talented. He had never 'splinched' in his entire life. Just as he began this procedure of Apparition, Hermione opened the door in one swift motion. The door slammed right into Draco's legs, slightly throwing him off balance.

"All you had to do was ask nicely!" Hermione stopped talking when she realized Draco's head was no longer in front of her. She took a step back, and knew something wasn't right. How can Draco's head not be there, but his…

Dora let out a high-pitched scream and fell against the wall behind her, covering her mouth with her hands. Hermione paled and felt her stomach tighten. She slowly turned around, and found a very distraught Draco Malfoy.

"What… where…" Hermione eyes traveled down his body. Most of him was there, with the exception of his lower legs. Draco stabled himself up on his hands and looked down where his legs should have been. "I…I…spl…splinched…" Draco fainted and fell over with a loud thud. Hermione rushed over to Draco, cradling the upper part of his body. She shot a look at Dora.

"What are you doing! Call someone!" Dora nodded and rushed to the front desk. Hermione held Draco's head in arms. His eyes were closed and his still wet hair was clinging to his face. She pushed some of the blonde locks off of his forehead. Hermione had never seen him so peaceful looking. She smiled down at him as his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at her, obliviously in a coma daze. He smiled at her, still staring into her eyes.

"I never said this before, but you have pretty eyes." Hermione smiled back at him sweetly.

"Shut up before I clubber you." She didn't have to, Draco blinked one last time and his head fell limp against her arms. She held him a little closer to her, and closed her own eyes. For some reason, she was really enjoying this. All her life, Malfoy proved to be a thorn in her side. He ridiculed her, annoyed her, and degraded her. Yet, here she was, holding him. She even began to think he didn't look so much like a prick anymore. He might even resemble human. She grinned and pulled his robe tighter around his chest, covering him. She didn't think it was so bad, spending the day with him. Yeah, she had a lump on her head the size of a grapefruit, and he was missing half his legs, but she was starting to think today was the most exciting day she's had since her school years with Harry and Ron. And it was all because of Malfoy.

Dora came running into the room with anelderlyMedi-Witch. She took Draco from Hermione's arms and rushed him out of the room. Another Medi-Witch, who looked around the same age as Hermione,grabbed Draco's legs and followed the older one. Hermione felt a wave of possession and dashed after them. She wanted to be with him for a reason Hermione didn't really care to know.She followed them to the lobby where Madam Moon was standing with Dora.

"Oh, Hermione dear! Poor Draco, I hope they can fix him." Hermione looked past Madam Moon to where the witches were taking Draco.

"Of course they can, Mother. They're professionals." Hermione watched them walk out the front door of the spa, and was about to follow them when Madam Moon grabbed her elbow.

"I'm sorry I ruined your day. It's all my fault you and Mr. Malfoy were put in the same room. I thought you two would get along, but I was wrong." Hermione spun around and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You mean to tell me that you put us in that spa… on purpose?" Madam Moon nervously twitched and her lips curled up into a thin smile.

"Technically…"

"Technically? Technically! You put me… and Draco Malfoy… in the same room… on purpose? That's murder!"

"Miss Hermione, my mother did it out of love." Hermione glared at Dora.

"Love? LOVE! How is that love!"

"Well, I thought you and Draco…were… well…"

"Out with it." Hermione snapped.

"I thought you and Mr. Malfoy were just what the other needed."

"And why, please tell me, would HE be what I need?" Dora scratched behind her ear and straightened her dress. She coughed and stared into Hermione's eyes.

"Who else can keep you on your toes? Who else brings entertainment when you're bored? And, please tell me, who else pushes your buttons like he does? Draco Malfoy is the only man out there who can put up with your remarks, sarcasm, and your criticism. He's the only one who can keep you interested, and you're the only one who can put him in his place. Do you see why my mother did this? If you two were just allowed to find each other on your own, you'd be screwed. Face the facts, you're a stressed out girl. And he's bored. Without the other, you'll stay that way. My speech is over." Hermione looked away, the Medi-Witches were just about to leave.

"Madam Moon, I hate you. I hate you because now I think I might actually like him. And that means I have to do something about it, and that means Draco Malfoy will be in my life. And I'm pretty sure that with him in my life, it just got a lot harder." Hermione didn't wait for a response. She ran outside in a sprint and grabbed the shoulder of the younger Medi-Witch. "You're letting me come with you because the boy you have right now is a lot to handle. You're going to need all the help possible." The Medi-Witch just stared at her. "Plus…Ikindalikehim." She spat out without a single pause.

"Excuse me?" Hermione bit her lip and made sure Draco was still unconscious.

"I… kind of… like him. Okay, so maybe I really don't know for sure. But I need to find out. And I think that if he leaves today without me, I'll never get another chance to know. Most likely, after today, we'll go our separate ways and I'll never speak to him again. Today was a chance for me and him to make it, and I don't want to waste it. So, I have a proposition for you. You can either deny me this man and make us both suffer and live a very incomplete life, or…you can let me go with you and tell this twit how I feel so then maybe, just maybe, I can still suffer, BUT live a very complete life." The woman smiled widely and held Hermione's hand.

"Then you have every right to come along." Hermione grinned slyly.

"You bet your knickers I have every right."

Author's Note: End of Chapter Five. Hope you enjoyed yourself.


	6. VI

Author's Note: Whoop whoop, got another chappie. You better review... no... I'm serious. Please?

Chapter Six

"Excuse me? Is this Draco Malfoy's room?"

"Are you family?" Hermione bit her lip, the medi-witch obviously would send Hermione back on the streets on London if she found Hermione was actually just a confused-maybe-in-love-but-doesn't-want-to-say-the-word-love girl.

"I'm his cousin, Hermione Malfoy." She felt herself cringe with just saying Malfoy as her last name. But it didn't matter. She was on a mission. The nurse raised an eyebrow. **Bullocks! She knows! **

"You don't have to lie. I know you're not his cousin. You really thought I would fall for that when my dad is obsessed with the magazine you write for? I know who you are, but I'm going to let you pass. Not because I have mercy on you, but because I think you're brave for even wanting to come close to this bloke. He's been an ass all day." She held open the door to the hospital room and Hermione slid in. She really did feel sorry for the nurses who were forced to take care of Malfoy. But at least they were getting paid.

"What in bloody hell? Haven't I had enough of you for a lifetime?" Hermione smiled at Draco, she didn't expect him to be thrilled to see her. It WAS sort of her fault he splinched. His hair was a mess, all tangled and scruffy. But the rest of him seemed pretty normal. The room was a pale yellow, not exactly cheerful. It must have been the best room in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

"No one can have enough of me, Malfoy." She placed herself gently in the chair facing him. He narrowed his eyes into slits, reminding Hermione of a snake. Why again was she here?

"Bugger off, Granger. You're the reason my body was in two and I prefer if you leave before I call security." Hermione giggled at his threat.

"Silly, Draco. No one will come."

"Oh? Want to prove me wrong?"

"Go for it, but no one will come. How do you think I got in here? The nurses here hate your guts and so do the men in blue. So, get used to my company. I'm staying."

"You're very persistent."

"I came here for a reason."

"Because you felt sorry for my poor mangled shape and you caused? And your life would have been incomplete without selling yourself as a slave for a payment of the pain you inflected?"

"No, and hell no." Draco smirked, sending flames up Hermione's face. She was slowly forgetting that feeling in the pit of her stomach she had all the way here.

"It's okay, I'll be easy on you as a slave owner."

"I will not lower myself to your house elves, you git. And definitely not to apologize for anything I didn't do."

"What! You put me in the hospital!"

"You did that yourself."

"Oh, please, do explain. I'm going to love hearing how this is MY fault."

"Well, if you hadn't been such a egotistic pig and try to kick me out of the spa I was already in, then you wouldn't have had to be pounding on the door like a three year old and I wouldn't have lost my temper and accidentally interrupt you trying to sneak back into the spa I was ALREADY in. You could have gotten a new one, you know."

"That's hardly a reason."

"Maybe if you had tried to talk it out like an adult instead of like a Malfoy, then you wouldn't be in the current state you are. Case closed, I win."

"Wait a second! I do not act like child! You hear me! I DO NOT ACT LIKE A CHILD!"

"What's that I hear? A child yelling at me?"

"I am not! If anyone is a child, it's you!"

"My maturity is not the argument here!"

"If you can mock mine, I'm mocking you."

"How very child-like of you."

"Get out! Get out!" Hermione stood up and stomped her foot. Draco glared and rested back into his pillows. "Get out."

"I have something to inform you of, you worthless, self-absorbed, thumb-sucking baby! And I'm not leaving until you get it through your thick head that I have feelings for you!" She crossed her arms over her chest and waiting for a reaction.

"You… you…"

"I have no time for stuttering. This is serious."

"Get out! Get out! I can't handle this! I don't want you! You're nothing more than a desperate woman who's crusted over with bitterness! There's not a single thing about you I like or find attractive. You're just a Mudblood." Hermione lifted her chin and felt her eyes getting hot, but she wasn't going to cry. She was a grown woman, for pete's sake.

"Then I'm done here. I hope you have a good life, Malfoy. Because I know one thing is for certain, you will always be alone with your whores and hotel scandals. You think those girls love you? If you do, then I guess you're as pitiful as I tried not to believe. Goodbye, you sad excuse for human life."

Draco watched as Hermione spun on her heel and stomped out of his room. He hung his head, feeling remorse flood his lungs. He didn't mean what he said. He was confused and shocked at how forward she was. She wasn't afraid of him, and that scared him. He closed his eyes, she left the lingering smell of Lavender in his room. He realized how much he loved that smell.

Hermione slammed her car down shut and beat the steering wheel with her palms until they were red. She rested her forehead on the wheel and swallowed the lump in her throat. She was an idiot for what she did. It was the spa that made her think for even a second she was feeling towards him. Madam Moon was wrong. Hermione Granger was not meant for any man, especially Draco Malfoy.

She took a couple breaths and wiping the edges of her eyes. She put the car in drive and sped away. Unaware that Draco was watching her speed away from his life. He touched the glass of the window where her car had been. This wasn't easy. No perfumed bubble bath, or massage could cure this pain. Draco Malfoy just let the woman of his dreams drive away. He had a bad feeling he would need therapy again. Only a professional could erase his horrible regret and restore his ego. And of course, a ton of alcohol.

Author's Note: Nooooooo! not the last chapter.


	7. VII

Author's Note: Okay. I've been retyping this chapter seven times. I didn't know how to end it, or even begin it. I hate to admit this, but I dove into this chapter having no clue where it was going. But I have a clue now!

Chapter Seven

_Two years later…_

"What are you doing? Those flowers don't go there! Take these streamers over there, and don't mix them up. I want blue in the back, and white in the front. Stop crowding the tables together! Table Nine cannot be that close to the wall, my uncle Rufus has a very serious problem with small spaces. Be careful with that! I can't afford to buy another life-size sculpture of Aphrodite! And where the heck is my coffee?" Hermione paced back in forth, watching the movers work like ants. Her time was limited, and she couldn't have these slackers wasting it by making stupid mistakes. She tapped her foot slightly. She didn't mean to sound like a drill sergeant, but things had to be done. "What did I just tell you about Table Nine?" She stalked over to a young man in his early twenties who was pushing Table Nine a little closer to the wall. "I don't care about how big the dance floor is, I can't have my uncle having a panic attack in the middle of my wedding!" The man glared at her and pulled the table away from the wall with a jerk. Hermione glared back. "Watch it." She spun around to survey the others. "Where is my coffee!" A tall girl with short red hair came up beside her, holding a stack of menus.

"The chef really needs you to look over these menus, Mione." Hermione snatched a menu from the top and glanced at it.

"I'll do it later. I don't have time right now." The girl slammed the rest down on Table Nine and put her hands on her hips. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're over-working yourself. Look at you, you haven't had a decent night's sleep in a month. If I had known what kind of monster you would become, I would have never let you get married. This is supposed to be your big day, not the death of you. Why don't you have a break? Take a day off?" Hermione briefly glanced around the room before turning her complete attention to the younger girl.

"I can't. This place would fall apart without me. This has to be perfect. Everything needs to be in place, and only I can handle that. Look at these guys, they hardly listen! I need to be here at all times and make sure nothing goes wrong. Time is limited, and I'm trying to make the most of it." The girl snorted and rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"You are doing everything but making the most of it. When is the last time you were at home?"

"I haven't had time to go home."

"Showered?"

"I shower, thank you very much."

"Ate?"

"Well, I'm trying to find that stupid bloke who was supposed to get me coffee…"

"You've been living off of coffee and sleeping pills. Go home, Mione. I can handle this for the rest of today."

"Are you mad? This is MY wedding! I need to be here."

"You need to be alive for your wedding, get out of here."

"You can't kick me out of my own reception hall, Ginny." Ginny grinned, and it sort of scared Hermione. She took a step back and Ginny whistled at the security guard near the double doors.

"Sir? This woman is causing a commotion and needs to be removed. The workers can't do their jobs with her here. Could you escort her off the property?" Hermione gaped.

"WHAT! This is my wedding! You can't kick me out!"

"Ma'am, could you calm down please?" Hermione glared at him as he turned to the guy who was moving tables. "Sir, is this woman distracting you from your work?" Hermione couldn't believe this. They were trying to get rid of her. Her, the bride!

The man glanced at Hermione and then smiled at the guard. "Why yes, she is." Hermione glared at him and then turned to Ginny.

"Joke's over, Ginny. I want my coffee." The guard grabbed Hermione's elbow and tugged her away from Ginny. "Stop! This is my wedding! I need to be here!" Ginny waved goodbye and blew a kiss at her as the doors slammed shut.

"I'm sorry, Miss. There's a coffee shop down the street, you can go there if you like." The guard walked back inside, leaving Hermione very confused and frustrated. She was just kicked out of her own wedding planning. Was that even legal?

Back inside, Ginny began giving orders again. She was quite happy with what she accomplished. She was starting to get worried about Hermione and all the stress the wedding was having on her. Plus, the groom was no help.

"Excuse me? I was supposed to give that woman her coffee… but…"

"Oh, I'll take that." Ginny took a sip of the coffee and grinned. Her duty of Maid of Honor was to make sure the bride didn't ruin everything. And that's exactly what Hermione would end up doing.

((Latte))

Hermione walked down the street in the direction the security guard gave her. She was in desperate need of coffee. No one was cooperating with her anymore. Ginny had her kicked out of her own reception hall, Harry and Ron were off giving her groom 'a good time before his freedom ends', and her other bride's maid, Lana Feathers, was busy trying to hunt down every single one of her family members. Some of these so-called family members were people Hermione had never heard of before, but Lana insisted of her having a huge wedding.

"You only get married once, why not make it big? Well… unless you're American." Hermione could still Lana's voice telling her the urgency of a big wedding. She smiled to herself. Lana and the others were only trying to help her. But she couldn't help but get annoyed with it.

The groom was the last person everyone thought she would marry. Hermione herself wasn't really looking for love when she found him. It was two years ago, and she never felt safer since she was with him. His name was Harrison Fawkes. They met in a coffee shop. Hermione was on another adventure to find the truth in the wizard society when she spotted him. He was sitting in the back of the shop, his hair was messy and his eyes were scanning a book that he held tightly in his grasp. Hermione noticed how similar his shoes were to hers. She thought that was the perfect conversation starter. So, with her caramel latte with extra foam, Hermione found her soul mate. He was perfect in ever way. He was sensible, reliable, and extremely intelligent. He loved history novels with endings you already knew from high school textbooks. He liked to travel to countries with green countrysides and he was madly in love with Hermione Granger.

They dated off and on in the first year. Hermione had a lot of work in Spain and Harrison stayed in London to work at the museum restoring old paintings. Hermione had debated whether to tell Harrison she was a witch, and decided to leave that detail out. He was a muggle, and he was a reality-based man. There was no way he would have believed her without thinking either she was crazy, or he was. And it seemed pointless to end such a wonderful match over magic. At least, that's what Hermione had believed when he proposed.

And that's how she got here today, walking down the street, bags under eyes, and her heart about to burst from the lack of caffeine in her body. She sighed as she spotted the sign to the coffee shop. She really wished Ginny would have just let her stay there another hour. There was so much to do, and the wedding was in a week. Love wasn't worth this kind of devotion unless there was a healthy supply of coffee and Tylenol.

The shop was dimly lit, and there were posters of old famous blues singers in different angles all over the blue walls. The tables and chairs were miss-matched and there were sunflowers in ceramic vases on each one. There weren't very many people there, and Hermione was glad for that. She needed the peace and quiet.

She walked up to the counter and smiled at a young man with black hair and black glasses. A silver ring dangled from his bottom lip as he returned the smile.

"What can I get you, miss?" Hermione glanced at the menu. She already had decided what she wanted an hour ago.

"Caramel latte with extra foam." The kid began to work behind the counter as Hermione got a good look at the people in the shop. She met eyes with a young blonde man who returned the gesture with a wink.

"That's a good choice." Hermione grinned, he seemed pleasant enough. He was wearing brightly colored clothing and a very stylish watch that Hermione herself considered buying once. His shoes were shinny and polished along with everything else on him.

"I can't live without my regular."

"You're a coffee lover like me?"

"You could say that, seeing how it's my life support." He chuckled at her. She smiled as the kid behind the counter passed her her coffee. The Styrofoam cup was warm in her hand and the steam met her face in thick curls.

"Come sit with me. I've been dying for a good conversation all day." Hermione placed herself across the table from him. He leaned over and flashed his pearly whites at her. "The name is Jack. Jack Griffin."

"Hermione Granger-soon-to-be-Fawkes." He squealed, startling Hermione somewhat.

"You're getting married! How exciting! When? Where? Who's the lucky guy?" Hermione grinned. He was acting a lot like Ginny.

"His name is Harrison. We're getting married in a week at the old church on the outside of town. The reception hall is just down the street. My Maid of Honor made me leave; she thinks I'm over-worked. But it's the bride's duty to plan her wedding down to the napkins!"

"I so agree! But darling, you can't take it too seriously. Otherwise you'll have bags under your eyes on your wedding day! How disgusting! Anyways, what's this Harrison like?" He leaned in even closer. Hermione took a sip of the hot liquid.

"He's perfect, honestly. He likes books, just like me. And he likes quiet, just like me. He likes simple things, just like me. He likes opera, like me. And he loves … well… he loves what I love. He was top of his class, just like me. And his family is dentists, just like mine. And he wants a small family, which is just what I want. We match so wonderfully, we're made for each other." Jack gave her a long look, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Does he look like you too?"

"What?"

"He sounds like your clone."

"He is not my clone."

"Well, he likes everything you like. His childhood sounds just like yours, and his family are replicas of yours. Hm… sounds like clone material."

"Harrison is a completely different person then me."

"Oh, really? I'd love to hear how." Hermione bit her lip.

"He… well he hates…. He doesn't like my toothpaste." Jack burst into laughter. Hermione glared at him as he slapped his leg.

"Girl, you're about to marry yourself."

"I am not!"

"His name even starts with an H!"

"What does that have anything to do with it?"

"Listen, Hermione, this marriage is doomed. You can't marry someone who is just like yourself. It leaves no mystery, no passion. It'll be boring and … well… just down right horrible. Why not go for someone who's completely your opposite?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I tried that once, it didn't work. I have a safe future with Harrison. He has a five-year plan and a down payment on a beautiful cottage." Jack faked a yawn.

"Boooring. Don't you get tired of looking at your clone everyday?"

"Harrison. Is. Not. My. Clone."

"How about this wedding? What's it going to be like?"

"Well, a friend of mine is rounding up a lot of family members and we're going to have a traditional wedding. The ceremony, like I said, is going to be held at this old fashion church in the country…"

"Boring."

"Excuse me? I happen to like the old fashion church."

"Stir things up a bit, make it worth the two hour 'ceremony' just to watch you and your clone chicken peck."

"He's not my clone. And why not chicken peck?"

"I dare you to make out with him."

"My grandmother would have a heart attack."

"You'll make headlines."

"I'm fine with not making headlines over killing my nanny because I made out with my clone… GROOM! I meant groom."

"Clone."

"And what do you know about this kind of stuff, Jack Griffin? Are you married?"

"Strippers never marry." Hermione was stumped. Jack looked down at his nails before meeting her eyes.

"You're a stripper?" He grinned wide.

"Yes, I am. I have been for a year now. It started out as a way to pay the rent, now I just plain like it." Hermione kept staring. "I don't blame you for being stunned. Male stripping isn't exactly the most heard of profession, but it doesn't matter much to me. I like what I do."

"Taking off your clothes in front of…" Hermione didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Yes, men. I strip for men." Hermione blinked.

"Why do you like that?"

"Simple, it's exciting. It's never the same thing every night. F.Y.I, I'm gay." Hermione grinned.

"Whatever makes you happy. Harrison makes me happy, stripping makes you happy."

"Sweetie, Harrison doesn't make you happy. I can tell. A girl who found her true love would be much more excited about this arrangement of yours than you sound." Hermione sighed.

"He's perfect for me. I know he'll never break my heart."

"Maybe that's what you need, someone who keeps you guessing, someone who makes being in love with him dangerous. I can see right through you Hermione, and that's exactly what you need." Hermione bit her lip and looked out the window. She used to know someone like that.

((D.A.N.G.E.R.O.U.S))

Draco Malfoy was extremely distraught today. He was standing outside his flat, with his cell phone to his ear, trying to wave down a cab while arguing with a fellow teammate of his.

"Drake, you're never going to get a girl if you keep throwing them out the door after one night of passion. You need to grow up and realize there's a morning to look forward to." A cab finally halted to him. He climbed in the back.

"Moon Warehouse." The driver nodded and took off into the afternoon traffic. "Listen, Blaise, you are the last person I will take girl advice from." Draco leaned against the window. Everything in his life seemed needing of some advice.

Draco was alone. He practiced day after day to keep in shape with his Quidditch career, and for the press. He had become quite popular in the last few years. But the fame just made him lonelier. Faceless girls with names he couldn't remember, money he couldn't count, and a reputation he couldn't keep up with. There was hardly any time left for him to breathe.

"Fine, keep living the way you are. You'll just stay as lonely as you always have been. But when you finally wake up one day and realize your bed is empty, don't come crawling to me for help."

"I won't, I don't like men in my bed." Draco clicked his cell phone shut and stared out the window. He hated it when people were honest to him. Why couldn't everyone be as fake as the press? At least they try to make you seem fabulous and happy. Friends suck, Draco thought.

His eyes scanned the crowd of muggles on the sidewalk. He bolted straight up when he saw her. Her hair was as wavy as it had always been, and her stride was just like he remembered from Hogwarts. A girl on a mission. But she wasn't a girl now. No, she was the woman he met two years ago. Hermione.

Author's Note: Cliff! Mwahahahahaha! What will he do? Jump out of the car or let her pass?


End file.
